100 Fragments of Heart
by Sakura Scout
Summary: Now and then and what might be. The 100 Theme Challenge I got off of Dragonwings, who got it off of AngelChild, who got it off of someone else.
1. Prompts 1-25

_**Title**: 100 Fragments of Heart [1/4]_  
_**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts_  
_**Characters/Pairings**: Sora, Kairi, various cameos; SoKai_  
_**Rating**: PG_  
_**Warnings**: I can't be sure, but I'm going to say spoilers for all KH games because I'm paranoid like that. There are some sentences that are placed in the future during/after the eagerly anticipated KH3. Some sentences will be in present tense, others in past tense; there's no significance in this._  
_**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura. I own the stories I write._  
_**Summary**: Now and then and what might be. The 100 Theme Challenge I got off of Dragonwings, who got it off of AngelChild, who got it off of someone else._  
_**Word Count**: 639 (not including prompts)_

* * *

.

** 1. Introduction**

She was soaking wet from being washed up onto the beach and her face was smudged with dirt and tears, but he still thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his young four years of life.

**2. Love**

Roxas and Naminé saw it interlaced in each of Sora's memories, seen how it incited their very creation.

**3. Light**

He struggles to keep his eyes open as the blade leaves his chest, but he manages just long enough to see her Heart return to her and the light return to her eyes.

**4. Dark**

She knows it's him, can feel her heart pull herself to him, even if he's nothing more but a shadow of Darkness.

**5. Seeking Solace**

On a gummi ship out in the farthest corner of the worlds, amongst shadow and strangers, a boy caresses a charm made of Thalassa shells.

**6. Break Away**

On the rare occasion when Sora feels lonely after leaving Kairi for the third time, he wishes he could send Roxas back to Destiny Islands, if only to have a piece of him there with her.

**7. Heaven**

They lie on their backs on the warm sun set shore with hands linked and eyes watching worlds twinkle into existence against the blanketing dark of night.

**8. Innocence**

They stand on the dock they watched the sunset from a lifetime ago and wonder if they can ever go back to the days where sailing on a raft was their greatest anticipated adventure.

**9. Drive**

He's not quite sure, but Sora swears that the entire battlefield stopped along with him to watch Kairi change into her luminescent Final Form.

**10. Breathe Again**

He's breaking to the surface and filling his lungs with air, but it isn't until he hears her call his name and sees her waiting for him on the shore that he's breathing again.

**11. Memory**

She wakes up crying, not because her heart aches, but because the reason for it is a nameless blur in her memories.

**12. Insanity**

Sora honestly doesn't understand why everyone keeps saying he's crazy for thinking he isn't worthy of Kairi.

**13. Misfortune**

No matter how many battles he fights, how many enemies he defeats, or how many times he saves her, she will always be in danger.

**14. Smile**

She thinks that a ship running on smiles is ridiculous, but she doesn't mind if it means she gets to see his smile more often during their journey than she's expecting.

**15. Silence**

In each other's arms, the world quiets to a reverend hush.

**16. Questioning**

She was getting tired of girls on the island asking her if Sora was single.

**17. Blood**

She came along expecting many things, all except seeing his life flow free from his body and stain their world of Light in red.

**18. Rainbow**

Sora and Kairi go through Naminé's old sketchbook and marvel at how the drawings of the two of them together are the most colorful.

**19. Gray**

They stand before each other after a year apart and everything fades into the background in the vibrancy of each other.

**20. Fortitude**

Goodbyes come too often to them, so they smile and forge promises to meet again instead, hoping this is not the last time the Wayfinder exchanges hands.

**21. Vacation**

"I promise, when all this fighting is over and Xehanort is defeated, we'll visit all the worlds on a real vacation."

**22. Mother Nature**

On summer nights when the most fearsome storms rage Sora often sneaks into Kairi's room, wanting nothing more to safeguard her after his failure that one night when they were fourteen.

**23. Cat**

Even after they left the Pride Lands, Kairi easily curled on Sora's lap and purred as she snuggled her face into his neck.

**24. No Time**

With all this business of saving the worlds, rescuing/helping people, and defeating Xehanort, Sora and Kairi can't seem find the time to sit down and share a single paopu fruit.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

Kairi swears when she leans in to kiss Sora that she sometimes sees a thin band of yellow at the edges of Sora's irises.

.

* * *

_Most of the other 75 prompts need to be filled. I'll get to them all eventually. I have some time off this week so I'll try then._


	2. Prompts 26-50

_**Title**: 100 Fragments of Heart [2/4]_  
_**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts_  
_**Characters/Pairings**: Sora, Kairi, various cameos; SoKai_  
_**Rating**: PG_  
_**Warnings**: I can't be sure, but I'm going to say spoilers for all KH games because I'm paranoid like that. There are some sentences that are placed in the future during/after the eagerly anticipated KH3. Some sentences will be in present tense, others in past tense; there's no significance in this._  
_**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura. I own the stories I write._  
_**Summary**: Now and then and what might be. The 100 Theme Challenge I got off of Dragonwings, who got it off of AngelChild, who got it off of someone else._  
_**Word Count**: 605 (not including prompts)_

* * *

.

**26. Tears**

She touches the wall, unable to contain her tears as she caresses the drawing carved on its surface and sees the addition made to it.

**27. Foreign**

She's talks about clustered buildings, tall castles, and radiant gardens; it makes him long for the world outside his home of islands.

**28. Sorrow**

He doesn't want to leave to go on a quest that will take him far away from her, but there are people who need him more than she needs him at the moment.

**29. Happiness**

He's finally home and she's there to welcome him.

**30. Under the Rain**

Their first dance isn't under starlight or to music, but under the rain and to the sound of Kairi's laughter as Sora leads her from one puddle to the next.

**31. Flowers**

She teaches him how to make a flower crown, and even though he's crushed half the flowers on his poor attempt, she wears his creation proudly and declares it fit for a princess.

**32. Night**

The far off landscape is enveloped in an otherworldly glow, which bursts into countless shooting stars that they both watch from opposite sides of a closed pathway that takes the appearance of the restored night sky.

**33. Expectations**

They're inexperienced and sloppy, but their first kiss is everything they dreamed of as they press their smiling mouths to one another.

**34. Stars**

She looks up at the lights shining bright in the sky above and wonders which one he's on.

**35. Hold My Hand**

The Wayfinder digs uncomfortably into their palms, but they can't bring themselves to let go of each other's hands.

**36. Precious Treasure**

He finds her memory trapped under layered webs made of altered chains and sets her free with the memory of their promise: to return a charm of Thalassa shells to her.

**37. Eyes**

Even though he knows he's about to forget everything about her, Sora can't help but think that Naminé has Kairi's eyes.

**38. Abandoned**

She doesn't look back at the island as she runs headlong into the portal and closer to Sora.

**39. Dreams**

He sleeps as his memories rebuild, savoring each time her face flashes across his mind.

**40. Rated**

Sora looked away from the low cut of Kairi's new sundress, but that only spurred Roxas into using their imagination in sinful ways.

**41. Teamwork**

Leaning over the railing, Sora swipes at the escaping balloon before he feels Kairi use his back as a springboard to launch herself into the air and grab the balloon's trailing string, leaving Sora to cast Aero to help her land safely on the ground below.

**42. Standing Still**

They stand on opposite sides, an ocean dividing them, but their hands reach out to one another and their vow endures.

**43. Dying**

He fades out of existence in a soft glow of light and she feels a part of her shrivel up and grow cold.

**44. Two Roads**

He fiddles with the letter with the three-circle insignia and contemplates which path will keep her the most safe.

**45. Illusion**

Naminé isn't Kairi and Sora curses himself for ever thinking otherwise.

**46. Family**

He knelt before her, pressing the palm of his hand against the swell of her belly and could only marvel at the blessings he kept receiving.

**47. Creation**

They stand in the center of the Secret Place, thinking of what to draw on the bare space of cave wall between the mushrooms and the odd wooden door.

**48. Childhood**

Sora lets go of Kairi's hand as she walks away from him, her steps as measured and slow as the turn of her head while she gazes at the dry, hard-packed dirt that had once been the lush gardens of her early childhood.

**49. Stripes**

Kairi picks at her un-color-coordinated outfit and blames Sora for not warning her about the squabbles between Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

**50. Breaking the Rules**

"Who says the princess can't save the knight in shining armor?"

.

* * *

_The other half of this challenge is proving to be very difficult; some of these prompts don't want to be filled.  
_


	3. Prompts 51-75

_**Title**: 100 Fragments of Heart [3/4]_  
_**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts_  
_**Characters/Pairings**: Sora, Kairi, various cameos; SoKai_  
_**Rating**: PG_  
_**Warnings**: I can't be sure, but I'm going to say spoilers for all KH games because I'm paranoid like that. There are some sentences that are placed in the future during/after the eagerly anticipated KH3. Some sentences will be in present tense, others in past tense; there's no significance in this. **Fruitball** is a minigame in KH BbS. The only thing you need to understand for this fic is that you use your Keyblade to knock gigantic fruit into the goal on your opponent's side of the court._  
_**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura. I own the stories I write._  
_**Summary**: Now and then and what might be. The 100 Theme Challenge I got off of Dragonwings, who got it off of AngelChild, who got it off of someone else._  
_**Word Count**: 726 (not including prompts)_

_Special thanks to _Amatus_ for helping me understand one of the prompts._

* * *

.

**51. Sport**

Riku doesn't quite believe Sora and Kairi's story of having an aggressive match of Fruitball when he finds the two of them and their respective Keyblades covered in juice and fruit bits.

**52. Deep in Thought**

He's lounging on the beach as he's done countless of other time, but as he fiddles with the velvet ring box in his hand there are no strange dreams to ponder about, only possibilities of things to come.

**53. Keeping a Secret**

Eight-year-old Sora agrees to buying Riku ice cream for a month in exchange for the older boy's silence about the younger boy's crush on Kairi.

**54. Tower**

Sora didn't mind having to deal with real life fairytales, but the whole "highest room in the tallest tower" thing Yen Sid had going on seemed like cruel and unusual punishment for wanting to get help so he could find Riku and finally get home to Kairi.

**55. Waiting**

She stays where she is when the portal closes behind her, knowing that even without it that he'll come back to her soon enough.

**56. Danger Ahead**

Kairi crows in triumph as she successfully maneuvers the Gummi ship around the first few obstacles on their way between worlds, but barely manages to dodge a row of asteroids as Sora all but screams warnings directly into her ear.

**57. Sacrifice**

He's not thinking that it's the right thing to do or that he'll be helping save the world, only that Kairi will be okay if he goes through with it.

**58. Kick in the Head**

After the third blow to his head, Sora learns not to interrupt Kairi when she's training.

**59. No Way Out**

It's like being caught in an undertow during a storm at night: it's hard to move against the downward pull; there's no way to tell how far away the surface is; every sound is muffled and garbled; it's too dark to really know which direction to swim, it's difficult to tell if the salt is from tears or the ocean; and all that's left to do when there's no more strength left is to hope someone will come to the rescue before it's too late.

**60. Rejection**

"Sora, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding?"

**61. Fairy Tale**

In the years following the return of Kairi's heart, Sora would sometimes wonder if he could have woken her with True Love's Kiss.

**62. Magic**

The Darkness burns away, dispelled by the Light she casts naturally, until he's standing with her in his arms.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Riku ran as fast as he could from his furiously blushing best friends, trying between gasps of laughter and dodging Sora's Keyblade to apologize for walking in on them.

**64. Multitasking**

"I can harness and protect the Light within me just fine, and I bet I could do it while saving your lazy bum at the same time."

**65. Horror**

Kairi has no idea why Sora has been so worried about her visiting Halloween Town when everyone is so friendly.

**66. Traps**

She may have been the bait, but there was no way she was going to let Sora face the Organization's trap on his own.

**67. Playing the Melody**

Sora finds that the music and song come to him much easier while watching Kairi dance to the beat.

**68. Hero**

"You're a lifesaver, Kairi," said Sora as he took the wooden sword from said girl who rescued the toy from drifting out to sea.

**69. Annoyance**

Kairi laughed as Sora threw down his pencil and declared trigonometry to be evil.

**70. 67%**

She knows he existed, knows that he still does, but everything about him is a haze in her mind—at least he's no longer a space of emptiness filling her with yearning.

**71. Obsession**

During downtime on the Gummi ship, Sora imagines how Kairi would react upon seeing the worlds he has visited, what they would do in each world, and when they would take those trips.

**72. Mischief Managed**

Kairi muffled her giggles against Sora's shaking shoulder as the two of them hid from a raging green-haired Riku.

**73. I Can't**

Even if Sora had lost his heart, Kairi absolutely refused to believe that he was lost to her—she would never let him go.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

Seeing who could hold their breath the longest was a game they had played for as long as they could remember, so what was the harm of substituting water with air-tight kisses?

**75. Mirror**

Kairi catches Sora's gaze as she walks down the aisle, knowing without a doubt that the boundless joy Sora radiates is the very same she's giving off in waves.

.

* * *

_Sorry this installment took so long. There were some prompts that had me completely stumped for a while. I'll try to post the last installment this weekend if not sooner._


End file.
